happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poachy
Poachy is a brown coyote. His name suggests that he is a poacher. He loves wearing animal skin. He has few friends because almost everyone fears that they might get skinned. Poachy almost never survives his episodes. Most of his deaths include getting skinned and animal attacks (ironically). The only episodes he survived so far are An Odd Kind of Kind, Evil Ap-poach-ing, If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It, and Rhino-Plasty. Poachy's episodes Starring roles *Poachy's Poaching Smoochie *Poachy's Dream Team *After Wild *Open Season *I'm On Tiger *Don't Toxic Waste Your Life *Bark-tic Wolf *My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks *See What I Saw *Intestine 1,2,3 *Evil Ap-poach-ing *I'll Trade You *Poachable Eggheads *Love Under the Skin *The Poacher Express *Cass of the Poachers *Hip, Hip, Hooray *Slow Loris Down *Oh, Deer! *Sheep Thrills *That Skinning Feeling *The Poacher and Me *Ticked Off *Lambs to Slaughter *Deer Kringle *Deer Kringle 2 *Can't Bear It *Ebony and Ivory Tusks *What's Shaken Baken Featuring roles *Hunter Season *Werefox to Intervention *Santa Paws *101 Bunnies *Dear Deer Children *Take a Byte *Wild Roots *Un-Uni-Rabbit *A Day in My Spots *The Cruise *Malefi-Sunset *Barking Up the Wrong Tree *Eco-Terrorist *Rhino-Plasty *Wingless Victory *Hunters and Huntees *Picture Ruined *From Lion to Eternity *Skunked *Ancestor Rights *Chimera Hunt *The Bear and the Bee *Dumped *Monarch Anarchy *Poaching for Time *Dumb as a Dodo Appearances *The Humanity *Any Given Sunset *Can't Unseen It *I'm Re-zet-ting This *If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It *The Real Origin of Oddity (dream only) *True Love Sucks *Under the Fur *Lost Parts *There is no Object-tion with the HTFs *An Odd Kind of Kind *Arms and Both Legs *Furless Tree Friends *Couch Me If You Can *Happy Anniversary Friends Deaths #Hunter Season: Massacred by Hornless. #Chimera Hunt: Skinned off-screen. #See What I Saw: Mauled by a tiger. #Eco-Terrorist: Harpooned through the head. #Hunters and Huntees: Skinned by a bear. #From Lion to Eternity: Sliced in pieces by a lion. #Poachable Eggheads: Mauled by animals. #Slow Loris Down: Dies of blood loss. #Lambs to Slaughter: Chopped to pieces. #I'll Trade You: Flattened by trees. #Under the Fur: Beaten to death. (debatable) #Lost Parts: Electrocuted (revived). #There is no Object-tion with the HTFs: Falls off a cliff. #Deer Kringle: Stabbed in the eye. #Deer Kringle 2: Shot in the head. #Dear Deer Children: Burnt in his fireplace. #Skunked: Choked to death. #Intestine 1,2,3: Ripped to pieces. #Hip, Hip, Hooray: Crushed by tree. #The Bear and the Bee: Mauled by Honeybear. #A Day in My Spots: Eaten by sharks. #Ebony and Ivory Tusks: Crushed by a piano. #That Skinning Feeling: Bleeds to death. #The Poacher And Me: Skinned. #Arms and Both Legs: Head cracked open when a plaque falls on him. #Wild Roots: Mauled to death by Tarsy. #Love Under the Skin: Killed by Wendy. #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Heron: Eaten alive by seagulls. #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Giraffe: Stabbed in the heart. #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Armadillo: Stabbed in the heart by leg bone. #Oh, Deer!: Died either from being paralyzed or skinned. #Sheep Thrills: Impaled in the head by weather vane. #Take a Byte: Mauled alive by Sheepy. #Open Season: Chopped apart by Buzz. #Ticked Off: Decapitated. #Barking Up the Wrong Tree: Impaled through the head. #101 Bunnies: Chokes to death. #My Cat From H-E-Double Hockey Sticks: Tumbles down the hill. #Can't Bear It: Brutally mauled by a bear. #I'm On Tiger: Ran over by a trash can. #Can't Unseen It: Head impaled by a broken plank. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life: Eaten by a mutant raccoon. #I'm Re-zet-ting This: Skinned by Zet. (off-screen) #After Wild: Trampled to death. #Bark-tic Wolf: Mauled by Honey Glider and the wolf pup. #Werefox to Intervention: Mauled to death by Riston. #Happy Anniversary Friends: Torn apart by crocodiles. Injuries #Poachable Eggheads: Knocked out by bullet. #Slow Loris Down: Electrocuted, ripped apart, shot, and attacked. (before death) #Under the Fur: Beaten up. #Intestine 1,2,3: Eviscerated and gets his intestines pulled. #Evil Ap-poach-ing: Turned into a vampire after being struck in the heart. #That Skinning Feeling: Face burt, pierced by nails, and (prior to death) skewered in the stomach. #The Poacher and Me: Smashes into a tree branch. #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Heron: Forehead sliced open. (before death) #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Giraffe: Skinned from sliding down on the giraffe's neck. #Poachy's Poaching Smoochie - Armadillo: Twists his ankle, leg bone pops out. #Take a Byte: Bitten by Byte and later mauled and ripped in half by Jauz. #Open Season: Arm pulled off, bitten by a snake, hit a tree, and later impaled by horns and tusks. #After Wild: Beaten by Howdy and slammed into the tree by Aisya's spirit. #Happy Anniversary Friends: Skinned. (before death) Kill count *Willy: 1 ("Hunter Season") *Trippy: 1 ("Hunters and Huntees") *Lumpy: 1 ("Poachable Eggheads") *Shepard: 1 ("Lambs to Slaughter" debatable) *Hissy: 1 ("Skunked") *Squabbles: 1 ("Hip, Hip, Hooray") *Raymond: 1 ("Ebony and Ivory Tusks") *The Zebra: 1 ("That Skinning Feeling") *Lustly: 1 ("That Skinning Feeling") *Floppy (CCF): 1 ("Love Under the Skin") *Buckley: 1 ("Oh, Deer!") *Big Buck: 1 ("Oh, Deer!") *Doe: 1 ("Oh, Deer!") *Glow: 1 ("Oh, Deer!") *Aisya: 1 ("After Wild") *Fianna: 1 ("Bark-tic Wolf") *Jake and Jet: 1 ("Bark-tic Wolf") *Others: 4+ (numerous bats in "Hunters and Huntees"), (a deer father in "Deer Kringle"), (a tiger in "The Bear and the Bee"), (the wolf pup's mother in "Bark-tic Wolf") Trivia *He was created the same day as Hornless. *He was going to have more poached animal skins. *In addition to poaching, he also seems to be a serial killer since most of his victims are anthropomorphic. *Ironically, he even poaches coyotes. * He might be based off of Cruella DeVil from 101 Dalmatians. *He is one the most hated characters, tied with Jerky. *I'll Trade You was the first time Poachy is seen without the pelt on his head, showing his ears. *Some may compare him to Zig from Zig and Sharko. *Poachable Eggheads reveals why he is a poacher. *He has one of the lowest survival rates. *His death in Intestine 1,2,3 is among the most brutal in HTFF. *He appears to be a misanthrope. Gallery Category:Brown Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Idyemyhairpink33's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Coyotes Category:Canines Category:Season 42 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Blood Fest